Missed You
by Winged Beauty 16
Summary: The end of the SoN we didn't get to see the percabeth reunion, so we all made our own percabeth reunions, but we never got to see other reunions, what about percys parents or his family or his other best friends. Or what about Jason? How did he reunite with his best friends of parents? R&R to find out
1. Percy and Annabeth

Missed you

Hello people of fanfiction . This is my story called missed you. Is really just a bunch of reunions that we have all been waiting for. Not all of of the reunions will be of bf and gf's, some will just be reunions of bff's. But right now on with the story. .

* * *

Annabeth and Percy

Annabeths pov

"Annabeth" a voice said. At first i thought it was percy, but then i realized the voice was to high. Percy voice hasn't sounded like that in years. Haha. I remember when Percy was going though puberty and his voice kept squealing, and squeaking. It was so funny. I laughed out a bitter laugh. How i missed percy, every thing about him. Even he sarcastic, stupid comments. "Annabeth," the voice said again. "Annabeth, Annabeth!" I heard the voice strain than sigh in frustration. Then I heard foot steps and felt a hand on her shoulder. I shivered and fought the instinct to gut the person the hand belonged to like a fish."Are you in Percy land again?" A voice whispered into her ear. I knew that voice! That was the voice of camp half bloods oracle! I turned around and saw Rachel and Piper staring at her. Piper looked mad, that was not a good sign. The charm-speaker could be very scary when she used her "gift". "i have been trying to get your attention for an hour but Rachel can get it in a minute?" Piper said with a frustrated tone. I smiled sheepishly and looked down. "Sorry, i was just missing Percy and my brain was in another world". "Well i came over to tell you that we were just about to land" Piper said. I was totally confused; we were still flying over the middle of no where. My face must of shown my confusion because Rachel said "look down" below us was this huge grassy field and a bunch of temples. The structure was so good and ... Is that a Indian dome! I looked a little to the right and saw a small city. I love that giant fount and the big marble columns. The statues are so.. "welcome greeks we are pleased to have you here". There was a bunch of grunts and no's but i didn't care i was looking for the one who interrupted my train of though. I spotted her! Yes! She was a girl with dark brown hair that was styled into a long braid that went down her back. She had copper (does any one know Reyna's eye color? If do pls tell) eyes that stared at the ship with a cool gaze. Most would think her gaze was harsh, mean, gruesome or cold. But i saw tiredness, wary, worried and sad. I guess always reading Percy's eyes came in handy. The girl had dark skin and wore what looked like a permeant frown. She had on a dark purple toga and she was flying on a peanut-butter colored horse. I think she is the praetor, because of her purple toga. Jason told us that was praetor wear. The girl continued to speak but i didn't catch anything till the end because i was to busy looking for Percy. "Jackson where the hell are you?" Jackson as in Percy Jackson? I might want to listen to this girl now. "Jackson!" the girl yelled again. "where the hell are you? One day as praetor and you stand me up in the biggest fuckin day in my praetorship!" the girl mumbled some things under her breath that i knew weren't to friendly. Then a boy called out. He shouted the name Ray-Ray and a small smile appeared on the girls lips. Then once all the romans realized who spoke they all cleared and a path up to the ship. As they cleared the path I saw three people on the end of the clear walk way. There was a girl between to guys who had their alms slung over the girl and the girl had her arms around the boys waist. They all looked like best friends. The girl had carmel colored hair the was sleek and shiny as fell down her back. She golden eyes. I shivered thinking of how Luke's eyes looked after Kronos took over his body. But something was different about the girls eyes; they were kind, caring, sweet, reliable, powerful in a reassuring way and a little haunted. As she was shorter then the two boys so i thought the girl looked about 13. The boy on her right was about half a head taller then the girl he looked muscular but had nothing on Percy, but then again he did have a lot of baby fat. His eyes were baby blue, like the sky and... Luke's old eyes. What is it with people having Luke's eyes? His hair was a light brown and was cut into a buzz cut. Now that i think about it, all the boys here have buzz cuts. I hope Percy doesn't. I love to run my hands through his hair when.. Um our lips are connected. Then i realized that the guy on the other side of the girl has long shaggy black hair: like midnight. The guys skin is a dark color, but its still white. Its kinda like a surfers tan. The guy is shirtless with a pair of gym shorts on, so i can totally see his muscles. They were like Percy's but maybe bigger. He had a smirk on his face that made him look adorable in a really hot way! "Stop Annabeth" i mentally scolded myself. Your dating Per-...- that IS Percy! He looks sooooooooo Hot. I kept staring at him until i got soaked in freezing water. I was so gonna kill whoever dis that! I look around and realized o was standing on the ground and all the Romans and Argo 2 crew were laughing at me. This is not a good first impression. I felt lips against my ear. " wise girl, i know I'm incredibly hot but falling of a ship is not the way to get a guys attention" I know that voice!" Seaweed Brain"

startling all the romans and the Argo 2 crew shut up fast. "you can't call our praetor that" shut up" "i love that name" Percy stood up with me still in his arms, he looked at the crowd and said in this really powerful voice: "Romans, guests, Ray-Ray, I present you the talented, amazing architect of olympus, Annabeth Chase. My girlfriend. Talk to her badly and i'll kick your ass so badly that you wont have an ass any more. Oh and Rey-Rey; you and wise girl here will become best friends fast." i knew i blushing but i didn't care, Percy stood up for me in front of hundreds of Romans. Im his favorite! Wait what about the Rey-Rey girl? The smart and wise part of my brain wonder who this Rey-Rey person is. Percy, seeming to read my mind because he says into my ear "Rey-Rey was my best friend in elementary school; we hoped schools together but then we went to different middle schools or i went to middle school and she went to Circe's island. We reunited here and brought back our friendship." i started to panic, what if he wanted to replace me? It appears Percy wasn't done yet so more words flowed into my brain. "Don't worry you still are and always will be my girlfriend. And besides you and Rey-Rey will become best friends because your both smart, pretty, powerful, totally kick ass and love to make fun of me." i giggled and finally the pressed my lips on to his. He kissed back hungrily and started to run his hand through my hair. I heard ewws and grosses and even some awwwwss! We pulled apart for breath and Percy leaned in and said "Missed you"

* * *

How'd you like it? Please send in reviews because this is my first fanfiction and i need support. Go on my page and vote on my poll to see what reunion i so next! .


	2. Percy and Thalia

Missed you

Percy and Thalia

**Hello again. Thank you Eli Bellie and HeadintheCloads818 for reviewing. Im sorry for the bad spacing between the paragraphs its just that in my school thats how we were taught. I'll try harder to fix that. Please everyone. Go check out my page and then go to my poll to vote!**

Percy pov

I was in the field if Mars destroying dummies when i heard foot prints. Quickly i spun around and saw a girl. The girl looked familiar, like someone i saw in a dream or someone that i should know. I got a subconscious feeling that i knew her. "Well kelp head," the girl said "You wanna spar?" The voice and girl were all to familiar and it hurt my head. Soon i feel into endless darkness.

_*_flashback_*_

A girl was standing in front of him. She had black hair that was cut short. It was styled into spikes. Her hair also had blue high lights, like the sky when Jupi.. No Zeus is happy. Her eyes were the same color of her highlights but they held a lot of remorse and regret. This girl defiantly saw a lot. Her skin was like moonlight, all clear and pale, her facile structure look fragile, like a China doll. She wore silver combat boats and long bell bottom pants. The pants were camo pattern but they were silver, white, gold, cream and colors like that instead of greens. He couldn't see her top because she wore a big silver parka. It seamed like she would be sweating because it was summer but she looked as cool as an ice cube. The most wired part was there was a little silver crown over her head. "Kelp Head! Are we gonna spar or are you gonna stand there all day polishing your sword?" The girl called out to him. "Pinecone Face, Pinecone Face" he said. "Im only polishing my sword so when i beat you you are beat with a clean sword instead of one covered in monster guts" he smirked after he said that, waiting for the girls reply. "hahaha as you could. But before cream your ass do you wanna use powers or no powers?" "no powers" he answered. Then percy got zapped by... Lightning?

_*_flashback ended_*_

Percy felt a wave of energy Painful energy but energy. "what?" i asked weakly. " we were going to spar when you fainted. You were lying there for about 5 minutes. I was gonna call but Will then i zapped you casue i thought you were dead and.." i cut of her rambling because i knew she was going to say that is how she used to wake me up. Don't know how i knew that but i dId." Pinecone Face" "You remember me!" She had tears dribbling off her face now. "You actually do i mean i know Annabeth said you remembered her but i thought that was because you are her boyfriend and Jason didn't remember anyone and still can't." Jason, i only know one Jason Grace. Grace! Thalia Grace, hunter of Artemis, daughter of Zeus and my annoying little sister. Its all coming back to me now. The capture the flag fight, Wetover Hall, golden fleece, and Pine Tree! "Thalia, i don't remember you crying and ranting this much. And weren't your lightning bolts more powerful?" She smiled weakly and i smiled back. " more powerful? I see you on the ground waking up from fainting. You never did that before and your calling my bolts weak!" i smiled again; thats the Thalia i know and love. But then i frowned because it dawned on me that i would have to tell Thalia about my flash back and i don't need her telling everyone. "You know those bolts are weaker but I'm just out of practice cause i haven't been shocked in like eight months and that's a lot less then getting shocked about 5 times every day. " funny, i shock you like 10 times every day." "numbers numbers" i said in an english accent. "lets spar now" Thalia said.

We each went to one side of the field. Thalia started backing up. At first i didn't realise why but then i saw her loading up her bow and arrow. Soon i had tons of areows flying towards me. I quickly hit my wrist watch and it turned into the shield Tyson made me. I was deflecting arrows. Thalia grumbled seeing that her arrows did me no harm so she took at her spear. I quickly uncapped riptide because i didn't want to become fried fish. We continued to fight till i did the simple disarming move Luke taught me all those years ago. Thalia's spear fell and my sword was at her neck. I smirked and whispered into her ear "Missed You"

**Another chapter, another reunion! Wow. I even have 2 reviews! This is going pretty good for a first fanfiction. Please check out my poll, you can vote on what reunion that i'll do next. Or pm me any ideas. Lastly pls press the review button, its very sexy. Like as sexy as hell**


	3. Percy and Grover

Missed You

Hello. Sorry for the late update. Im at my aunts house because the packers took away our wifi. So now I'm sitting on my aunts couch typing on my iPod. So i apologize for all the crappyness and bad spelling. Also i got, read and completed the demigod diaries. It was great

*skip of you haven't read the demigod diaries*

it was soooooo good but was any one else confused with the son of magic? If you do please pm me to explain. I loved the staff of Hermes! Percabeth fluff! Hahhaha. Pm me if you want to talk about it

*You are all set to read now*

* * *

Percy and Grover

Grovers pov

I was walking around the hills surrounding Camp Jupiter. They were amazing; filled with California Red Woods. I haven't seen them in forever. The last time i saw them was when Thalia, Zoé, Percy(1)... How i missed Percy, he is my best friend. When Percy went missing i was almost cried as much Annabeth. The guy was a living trouble magnet and it was almost predicted that he was gonna get kid-napped. I wonder where his is here. I saw him have his heart filled reunion with Annabeth and was there when Thalia came in crying.

*flashback of doom*

Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Rachel and me were all sitting on the deck of the Argo 2 when Thalia came up. She was sprinting up the ladder and had tears forming and some were even running down her face. Despite the tears she had a huge smile in her face; the biggest i have ever seen besides on Percy and Annabeth when they are together. I was shocked because Thalia never cry's not when Luke died, Not when Annabeth was on her death bed durning the Titan War, Not when she when turned into a pine tree, Never. But now she was. When i got over my shock i looked around the room; every one was in as much shock as i was. Annabeth had her mouth on the ground and her eyes as wide as dinner plates, Rachel kept gasping like a fish, Jason looked at Thalia like the world was ending and i'm fairly certain it is, Piper was blinking rapidly as if trying to believe what she was seeing and Leo just looked confused. Annabeth snapped out of her shock and went to Thalia. I followed and started to rub her back as Annabeth whispered into her ear. I heard what they were saying and i knew Thalia wasn't telling us whats up. After awhile Thalia mumbled "He Remembered Me!" more tears feel as we all put the pieces together. Percy remembered Thalia and Annabeth. Thats why? Percy, Thalia, Nico had an amazing sibling relationship; of corse Thalia would cry. Nico would be balling. All this Percy remembering made me happy but it left me wondering if he remembered me.

*flash back of doom ended*

now i will find out because Percy was walking towards me. "hey" he said, i looked at the ground so Percy Couldn't see my eyes. Percy could always read my eyes and i didn't want him to see the fear in my eyes. Percy looked uncomfortable in this silence. His foot was twirling in the dirt like it always did when he was near Annabeth before they started to date. "Ummmm. Do you like the red woods?" I mentally snickered Percy still haven't learned how to start a conversation. "yeah" i answered. "they are beautiful. The silky red leafs and strong bark. Just the kind of girl i would date" Percy interrupted me "don't you have a girl friend back at your camp?" Percy looked genially confused when he said that. He didn't know how he knew that; but i did, our empathy link.

"yeah, but if i didn't i would of.. But i do so i shouldn't, but their pretty.. Percy cut off my rambling with that laugh that would make anyone happy. "Wow, i was just messin with you No need to get upset." i realized What a fool i sounded like and started to laugh with him.

Percy and me were walking through the hills in the edge of camp Jupiter. I learned a lot about his trip here and about his part of the past 8 months. Turns out he was a sleep for 5 months, getting trained by Lupa and her wolfs for a month, a hobo street guy for a month and a week getting to camp Jupiter, was on a quest for a week and fought in a battle, beat 2 giants with his new friends and the rest was spent at camp recovering from the battle. "Boy that guy did a lot" i thought a i kissed the ground. Wait? Kissed the ground" i look up and see Percy laughing at me "You*wheeze * fell*cackle* on*laugh* that* wheeze again* root! Percy was mow holding his tummy laughing. This was not funny at all, I got up to tell Percy when one of my converse on the same branch i tripped on. Stupid Branch! Percy now stopped laughing and his face was white. "Are you part Donkey" he asked. I was fuming how dare someone mix me up with those ungrateful creatures! But i was also hiding a small, a very tiny, bitty baby smile because when Percy first saw my "true self" he called me a donkey. "No i am a sayter, half man half goat." i replyed hastly. I hate to admit my tone was pretty harsh. Lets hope Percy doesn't take that the wrong way. But then something unexspected happened. Percy face turned into his signature smirk. "G-man, you really got to stop being so sensitive around people that might not remember you. Enemy's could use that against you." "You remember me" i shouted forgetting about the donkey comment, and the sensitive comment. I was just glad he remembered me. Now I know why Thalia was crying. Percy looks at me then comes to my ear and says "Missed You" this was great he remembers me, missed me and doesn't have a bunny! (2) This day is amazing

1. Grover last saw the red woods rescuing Annabeth and Artemis.

2. Last Olympian anyone? Grovers phobia of Bunnys.

So did every one like the flashback? I thought it was good but please tell me if Thalia's O.C. Just for future reference. Please Review its fuckin sexy.


	4. VERY IMPORTANT

**I am sorry to say that i am putting this story on hold. I have lost my muse and have not gotten enough reviews to continue. Thank you to all that followed, reviews and favorited. I will try to find my muse latter. Thank you to all that supported me. **


End file.
